Topaz Sagittario 230WD
Topaz Sagittario 230WD is a two type Bey,it has two modes, attack mode and stamina mode. Its previous evolution it Flash Sagittario. It was owned by Zero but given to Dusk and he repaired it. Facebolt:Sagittario III The Face Bolt is basically the evolved version of Flash Sagittario's face bolt. The arrow and eyes of Sagittario have become bolder, and "SGTO" has been removed. It has a bright yellow-orange backround (resembling a Flash of light) whilst on a Topaz-Coloured Face Bolt. C Energy Ring: Sagittario III Sagittario III has high resemblance to the original Sagittaro Energy Ring but is more circular with fewer bumps and curves as a result. Sagittario III even bears resemblance to Flame and Flash, mostly in it's circular shape and has the stylized 'points' Flame and Flash contained. Sagittario III is a Crystal gold, and has red, white, and blue decals, similar to that of the flags of many nations. C Fusion Wheel: Topaz The Topaz C Fusion Wheel, highly resembles it's predecessor, Flash. However, it's design has taken a more detailed design, and isn't as circular like Flame. Like all C Fusion Wheels, Topaz is made out of two parts and is made entirely from Topaz. The Crystal Frame and Core seem to resemble large ovals, the Core looking slightly more like a circle. The two parts look just like miniature Flame Wheels. Topaz still retains it's bows and small spikes though. Topaz is able to change modes; Attack Mode, where the wheel takes an oval shape, and somewhat resembles a football when turned horizontally. By simply turning the Crystal Frame sideways, Flash enters Stamina Mode where Topaz takes a layered resemblance, looking like two Flame Wheels stacked on top of one-another. Because of the ovular Frame and Core being stacked in opposite directions, this mode looks more like a circle compared to the oval-like shape of Attack-Mode. Stamina mode doesn't hold too much stamina to stay up long though, due to the fact that the wheel has too many points of weight distribution, having about four or five. And since Attack Mode only has two points of weight distribution, not only does it hold more stamina than Stamina Mode, but is overall much better. Spin Track: 230 *'Weight:' 4.1 grams 230 is a remarkably tall Spin Track. It is quite thick in order to protect itself from Beys. Because it was designed to force shorter Beyblades to hit the Spin Track, it provides great Defense from low attacking Beys such as Mercury Anubis. It is also currently the highest Track, and its height has made a large impact on the metagame. Before Flame Byxis' release, low-height Beyblades such as the 85 Track dominated competitive play, but the 230 Spin Track is not affected by shorter Beyblades at all, and thus completely defeated the Low-Track metagame. - - - - Higher Tracks such as 130 or higher are recommended for battle against 230. However, 230's main downfall is being attacked by Beys with high tracks that are still lower than 230, such as 145,175, and Left-Spinning Beys such as Lightning L-Drago, Meteo L-Drago, L-Drago Destroyer, Gravity Destroyer and Variares. Triple Height 170 can outperform 230 though due to it's ability to change height from 170, 195, and 220 and the Sharp series of Performance Tips should never be used with 230 due to 230's height, which causes imbalance through lack of sufficient contact with the stadium at low spin velocities. Despite this, 230 is a great Track nevertheless, and very useful for Defense. Performance Tip: Wide Defense (WD) *'Weight:' 0.71 grams Wide Defense (WD), as it's name implies, is the widest of the Defense series of Performance Tips (D, SD, PD, EWD, W²D). When compared to D, is still contains the gear-like shape and is of course wider with the Sharp tip wider and taller as well. WD also retains the two curved holes D contained but are now thinner, smaller and found on the Sharp tip. WD is a translucent black in color. - - - Being wider brings advantages and disadvantages to WD. An advantage is being able to conserve better Stamina than D and SD, due to the more surface area as well as being able to spin at a lower spin-rate that that of D or SD, which cannot. A disadvantage however, is worse balance than D. The wide shape gives WD a harder time to regain it's balance whereas, D does it much easier. This can be terrible when faced with an Attack-Type, although this should not be kept as a worry as it can be an advantage. This should take into consideration when using a Spin Track such as 230 or TH170. D would be a better choice than WD as it would regain balance much easier to help cope with 230. WD can also defeat Attack-Types with a weak launch in the opposite direction to absorb the opponent's attacks by spin-equalizing. At release, WD has found quick use as a Stamina-Type Tip, much better than D and has become top-tier. However, as many more Performance Tips like CS, EDS, and B:D were released, they have overshadowed WD in some way at least. Despite all of this, WD is still a great Performance Tip for Stamina. Just like the rest of the D series, WD does not carry any Defense potential in spite of its name, rather, WD has use in Stamina. So in all in all, even though WD may not be the best Stamina-Type Tip, it still has use in the metagame and, most importantly, can be a great Stamina-Type Performance Tip, in the right combo. WD gives Topaz Sagittario excellent balance. However, Sagittario would be better with EWD.